Being in love is difficult
by Kasia-chan
Summary: When Leon stops coming to the shop, D misses him and decides to visit Leon at work. He finds himself pulled into a case that'll make him realize how vulnerable he really is and what his unsettled feelings for Leon mean. Leon/D, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Pet Shop of Horrors fic. I hope yu'll like it. ;)

**Disclaimer:** The original story is not mine. I'm only using it to have some fun! XD

**Warnings: **The story is rated M for later chapters. I'll write warnings in each chapter. This one is safe. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Tea at the Police Station.

It was a day like all the others before, but with only one slight difference. Count D, the current owner of the pet shop in Chinatown, was walking through the busy crowd of the late afternoon towards the police station where a certain Detective worked. All of the officers knew him by now although D didn't visit the station very often, but when he did it was always spoken of for days after. He was only slightly aware of it, but never, ever imagined what gossip was circulating through the whole place. Whenever D visited detective Leon Orcot the gossip only grew stronger so that by now everyone thought that the exotic and eccentric pet shop owner and the detective were lovers that didn't want to be out in the open.

Today's weather was very nice. D thought about having a picnic in the park, but somehow it didn't feel right to go out by himself. Although he didn't want to admit it, he had gotten used to his detective's presence at the shop and in his life even when it was utterly annoying. After so much time spent together, going on a picnic to the park without Leon was just not acceptable. So it was not really odd for him to walk into the police department in an attempt to find out how much more time the detective would require to end his current case before they could go on a picnic. D knew that the detective was working on a very complicated and time consuming case. Not because Leon told him that, but his lack of visits to the pet shop was indication enough.

He greeted some of the officers he remembered from his previous visits and headed to the part of the building he knew Leon and his partner Jill were occupying. He was well aware of the glances he received, but chose to ignore them. There was no point in saying that it was very impolite to talk about someone behind their back, especially when the person was present. D knew that the hushed murmurs were firstly about him and secondly about Detective Orcot so he could put up with it [them?]. The more he could ruin Leon's reputation of being a womanizer the better, even if people would say that HE was the cause of Detective Orcot's lack of interest in women. D didn't care what others thought. He knew that there was nothing between him and Leon, unless one wanted to count that despite a whole lot of bickering and fighting, they were friends, as much as possible anyway. D hadn't been very happy about it at the start. It looked like detective Orcot thought that since he visited the pet shop so often and brought sweets that the two of them could become friends just like that. He had even brought his younger brother by to stay in the shop for the time being while he worked on a case.

D was as much annoyed by that as he was happy. It proved that despite all of the accusing, Leon didn't really believe that D did all those things the detective accused him of doing. He wouldn't let his precious younger brother stay at the shop if he thought that there was a possibility of Chris being in danger there. It was a very reassuring thought, and even when D didn't want to really acknowledge it, he actually was relieved by knowing that. This shouldn't really matter, not for him anyway, but apparently it did matter. Else he wouldn't be walking through the police station, watched by many curious eyes, looking for a certain detective.

"Hello, Miss Jill. How has your day been?" he asked politely as he came to a stop at her desk. Said woman looked at him, startled by his sudden appearance. She hadn't noticed him coming in, too absorbed by her work.

"Count D! Hello. I'm sorry; I was lost in thought and didn't see you approach. Please sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?" Jill scrambled from her place and made her way to the tea pot, knowing that D would most definitely want tea.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Jill. I would love something to drink. The weather is not too hot, but still too warm for my liking. I had thought it was cooler outside." D sat himself at her desk and looked around, noticing the mess on Detective Orcot's desk. He sighed. It was so like Leon to make a mess like that. D noticed one more thing about that desk. It looked like nobody had tried to clean it for a while now. D wasn't sure what to think about it.

"The weather is changing very fast lately. One day is filled with rain and heavy clouds, and the next one we have sun," mused Jill, making a cup of tea for the Count and coffee for herself.

"But today is just the perfect weather for a picnic. It must be really nice to sit on the grass in the shadows of a tree and watch the world."

"Well, I don't have much time to appreciate the weather or the world outside. We have so many things to do lately that I have been barely off duty. There are just too many cases to solve and we are short on staff," Jill sounded really tired. D wondered if Leon was as tired as his partner seemed to be. If so, then a short break to lay in the shadows, or the sun, as D thought the detective would prefer the sun, was really in order.

'_So that's exactly as I thought. Leon is too busy with work to visit the shop,'_ thought D. Although that was a very reasonable excuse to be absent for so long, he just couldn't stop a frown from forming on his perfect forehead. Even when Leon was buried in work he came by, even if only for a few minutes, so D couldn't help but feel a bit irritated by the detective's current behavior. Was it really that hard to find a few minutes to visit D? Leon had made D take care of his brother for so long, was always accusing him of wrongdoings and now he just stopped coming to the shop because he had _work_? Wasn't watching D supposed to be Detective Orcot's main occupation? If he abandoned that task did it mean that Leon didn't care for D anymore? And why had that thought stung?

He was a Kami. He wasn't human and shouldn't be wasting his time on any humans. He could occupy himself with other things that were more important and worthy. Like animals. Although humans were inhabitants of the Earth as well, the way they acted made D disgusted with them. He knew not all of them were bad, egoistic and greedy, but those that weren't should be doing something to stop those who were. Just like Detective Leon Orcot. Although he wasn't considerate when it came to animals, D didn't see him hurting other beings on purpose no matter what it was. How you treated animals was a good indicator of what type of a person you were. His influence on Leon made D almost absolutely certain that if the detective saw an animal that needed help and he could help, he would. D thought that maybe some more time spent with the detective would change him even more, make him more nature friendly. Maybe one day Leon would be able to see D's pets' true forms. He could imagine what a face Leon would make, and he was so much looking forward to that day. However, if the detective isolated himself from D then D wouldn't be able to see that day ever come, so right now he pouted at Leon's inconsiderate behavior.

"So my dear detective is busy as well, I presume?" he asked. Something in his voice must have made Jill realize that he wasn't the happiest of people right now.

"Ahh, Count. He hasn't shown himself in your shop lately, right? You know nothing can stop Leon from coming to the shop. It's just-" Jill didn't know what to say. She had thought that Leon had found a few minutes to visit D, but apparently he hadn't. Now she knew the cause of D's visit. He missed Leon.

"Yes, I know, work." D wasn't a person to interrupt while somebody spoke, but the gentle, understanding and comforting tone of her voice didn't make him feel any better. It had the opposite effect on him. D felt that since she was trying to cheer him up there was a reason for it. He knew it wasn't logical, but his thoughts regarding Detective Orcot never were. He should slowly get used to it. D sipped the tea his host had given him, wondering how Leon could awaken such strong and mostly conflicting feelings in him. That was a mystery to him, something odd since he thought he knew both himself and humans pretty well. It really looked like he knew neither himself nor the humans well enough, since one human could throw him so much out of balance, as Leon Orcot did.

"Yeah, work," Jill sighed. "I'm sure Leon will come to the shop soon. It's not like we will be so busy for the rest of his life."

"I know, Miss Jill. It's all right. I just needed to distance myself from the shop for a moment and thought I would come by. Too bad our dear detective isn't here." D felt embarrassed. What had he even thought? Coming here after the human detective was just… he couldn't even articulate how stupid it was. Why did seeing Leon even matter? It shouldn't matter at all. He should go to the park and have a picnic by himself, but somehow the thought of sitting alone didn't appeal to him. He knew he would be annoyed with the detective if they went out together, but it looked like he would feel even worse if he didn't go out with the detective. D wanted his life to be as simple as it had been before he met Detective Leon Orcot. He had enjoyed himself immensely those years ago, but if he needed to tell the truth, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself even more now when he had the detective in his life. D was so confused and lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Jill replying nor did he hear the Chief of the station coming into the room.

"Count D! I haven't seen you around for a while now. To what do we owe this visit?" The Chief's clear voice startled D. He looked around and saw the man standing in the doorway, watching him with curiosity and something he couldn't quite recognize.

"I wanted to take a walk and thought that since detective Orcot hadn't visited the shop recently that I would give him a visit for a change," D smiled his sweet smile. During the years he had spent among humans, he had learned to fake his smile really well. Nobody could tell that most of his smiles were false. He could smile with joy when Leon was around. To be specific, he teased the detective and the smiles that he gave the human when Leon got all worked up were his real smiles. He liked to tease the man, and to not have been able to do so for so long made him feel miserable. D shouldn't be feeling this way, but after being able to really smile from his heart, not being able to do so anymore was sad. He noticed that he could smile this way only when Leon was around. That knowledge was annoying and sometimes D was nasty toward the detective because of this, but he couldn't afford for the other to know what influence Leon had on him.

"So he didn't have time even for you?" The Chief shook his head. D didn't like the implication behind those words. It looked like the Chief thought that D was Leon's top priority, the one above everyone and everything else. He wasn't sure if he liked others thinking that way. He wasn't sure if _he _liked it. _'What if that isn't true…?'_ D shook his head when he realized what he was thinking. The Chief, however, thought that that was an answer to his question and made an annoyed face. D was oblivious to it, he didn't like the way his thoughts were drifting recently. He caught himself thinking more and more about the detective. It wasn't a problem, but if it continued or increased, it would start to be a problem. Suddenly Jill's voice brought D out of his thoughts.

"You were the one who gave him so much work that he doesn't have time to visit our dear Count, Chief. Now don't get mad at him for it," she said in an accusing tone. D felt as if he had missed a part of the conversation and wondered what they were talking about. The Chief shrugged his shoulders as if to dismiss Jill's words.

"It won't be long 'till he'll have more free time. Those two must bear with it a bit longer."

D didn't like when people talked about him in his presence and acted as if he wasn't even there. He coughed and got the attention he wanted.

"Excuse me, but I think I should be going now." _'Leon isn't here so I don't have anything to do here anyway.'_ He stood up. "Thank you, Miss Jill for the tea. I hope you'll visit the shop sometime soon."

Before Jill could respond the Chief spoke, "Count, can I have a few minutes to talk privately with you?"

"Yes, of course," D said politely, not letting them know how curious he was. Curiosity was the second of his greatest vices. The first was his sweet tooth, combined with the fact that he was easily bribed with sweets, and the second was curiosity. Now his vice was getting the better of him and even when his instinct told him to just walk away, he wanted to know what Leon's Chief wanted from him.

"Good. Then let's go to my office." D followed the Chief to the man's office and sat himself in the offered chair in front of a desk. He watched the other circle the desk and sit in a much more comfortable chair. D didn't say anything; he waited for the other to enlighten him as to why he was there in the first place. The man before him seemed a bit nervous and looked like he didn't know how to begin. D thought that maybe he should help the poor human, but decided against it. If Leon's Chief wanted to talk with him then D would simply wait for the other to begin.

"Recently there were some suspicious occurrences in the 'La Volupté'. Unfortunately, we can't even grasp what is happening there. All we know is that the customers of that club are vanishing. Of the total amount of people that are being reported missing those few from 'La Volupté' don't seem to be much, but are enough to evoke questions," the Chief paused and D nodded for him to continue. He was very curious why the human told him all that. "We are currently preparing to investigate the club."

"And why are you telling me this?" D asked after a moment of silence.

"I was hoping that you could help us infiltrate the club." At D's raised eyebrow the Chief continued, "To get inside you must be a member of the club and they don't let just anybody join the club."

"You think they would let me join and I could look around there, and since there is nothing suspicious on the outside, maybe I will be lucky and find something from the inside, yes?" D wanted to make sure he understood the man right.

"That's exactly it, Count. I was hoping you would help us with the case," the man said happily.

"Why do you think they would let me join?"

"From what I know, you have all the required characteristics needed for joining 'La Volupté'," the chief simply said.

"And that would be…?" D asked. He was very curious what the Chief was hiding from him.

"All of the members are in some way unique; they stand out in the crowd. All of them are intelligent and well mannered. Most of them are eccentric and doing things that an average person wouldn't normally do," he sent D an apologetic look and continued, "I would think you'd fit in there nicely. Besides, as far as I know all of the members are, err…" The Chief had a problem speaking so D encouraged him with a smile. He was really interested in what made this man so uncomfortable.

"Yes? The members are… what?" he asked very politely. He had used a tone of voice he always used to make Chris speak when the child was too shy or uncomfortable, and then thought that that was a mistake. D was speaking with a fully grown up man, not with a child. The man before him could get mad at him for it, but it was too late to take back his words.

"Their… sexuality isn't… normal either." Noticing D's raised eyebrows and somewhat shocked look, he continued, "The members are homosexual; they are either gay or lesbian. I'm sorry, Count D. If I had somebody else to ask this favor from I would, really, but none of my men could ever go into 'La Volupté'," he ended with an apologetic look. D sat there and tried to gather his thoughts and understand what the man had said.

"Are you… implying that I'm… gay?" D couldn't believe it. How was it possible that this man thought something like that about him? He wasn't gay. Being gay would mean being attracted to men, and D wasn't attracted to men. Yes, he spent a lot more time thinking about the detective than he should, but Leon was an exception. There was Wong some time ago, but D treated him more like an animal than a partner so he didn't count, and Detective Orcot counted even less. He was D's friend, not lover or beloved or anything else, so why was this man in front of him implying that D was gay?

"I'm sorry Count. I know it's none of my business with whom you sleep with, but I really would appreciate your help with this case."

"How come you think I'm homosexual?" D was really stunned.

"That's quite obvious. The way you and Orcot behave, how you treat each other, makes it perfectly clear that you're… more than friends." The Chief looked really uncomfortable. It was clear that he didn't want to speak about that matter. D understood him perfectly, but he was a curious creature by nature and how people came to their conclusions always interested him, especially if those conclusions were about him.

"I don't really understand what gave you that impression, but I can assure you that the nature of my relationship with detective Orcot is purely platonic. We are merely friends," D stated.

"That's not really the issue here. What's important is that people think that you and Orcot are together so you won't have any problems with becoming a member of 'La Volupté'. You will fit in just perfectly there," said the Chief with more confidence now. Apparently he saw that D wasn't mad at him.

D didn't know if he should feel offended or not. It looked like Leon's Chief didn't really care which way he swung. It was useful for the human and only that mattered, or so it seemed to D.

"So you want me to investigate the club, yes?" D asked and the Chief nodded. "But I am not a police officer."

"If something odd is going on there and you by any chance stumbled upon it, your statement as a member of the club would be sufficient to fully investigate the place," the Chief clarified.

"And if I don't find anything?" D started to like the idea. He wasn't so happy that people thought that he was gay, but the club looked like fun. If the people there were only half of what the Chief described them to be, they should guarantee entertainment for him. If Leon was still so busy, D would not sit and wait for him to make time for poor D, but seek his own entertainment elsewhere.

"People are disappearing, Count. There should be something, and even if they hid it well it's always worth trying, don't you think?" The Chief wanted to convince D very badly. D had fun observing the human. _'It was worth coming here after all, even if just to see this man so worked up.'_

"Yes, but…" he sighed. _'I'll have a bit fun. What could it possibly harm to help?'_ "All right, I'll help you infiltrate 'La Volupté'."

"Thank you, Count. I really appreciate it. I'll be in your debt," the Chief said, shaking D's hand vigorously.

"Then you can start with giving detective Orcot a sunny day off soon. I would be truly happy if I could have a nice little picnic in the park." With that said, D went to the door, leaving a stunned officer behind.

"Good bye, officer."

"Yeah, have a nice day Count D," said the man a second after D closed the door behind himself.

* * *

**Note: **Here you have the first chapter. Leon is absent in this chapter, but it is full of D! ;) I hope you enjoyed reading my fic. Please, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here you have the next chapter. :) I hope you'll like it.

**Disclaimer:** The original story is not mine. I'm only using it to have some fun! XD

**Warnings: **Another safe chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Mason

"I wish you much luck with your new pet, madam. Good bye!" D watched as the elegant middle aged lady exited the shop with her new pet that could make her dreams come true and wondered how long would it take for her to end up dead. He doubted that she had enough will power to survive, to take proper care of her pet. In his long life he had met many people that were too weak to have those pets of his that could make humans' dreams come true without it ending in disaster. Almost all of the people died, but there was a fair amount of humans that could take really good care of his pets. They returned to him only when their owner died a natural death long years after buying the pet.

D liked those humans, not as much as he liked Detective Orcot, but enough to think that they were good examples of human kind. Too bad he couldn't say the same about Leon. He highly doubted that the Detective would make a good example for humanity. He knew that while Chris was living with Leon the child had not learned anything useful from his brother. He was better off with his aunt and uncle. That D and his pets really missed him didn't matter much. The most important thing was that Chris could live a happy, normal life, and if he had stayed here his life wouldn't have been normal at all.

The shop was so much more silent now. That was one of the reasons D missed Leon so much recently. He had gotten used to constant laughter, voices speaking and teasing, so retuning to the state he had lived in before Leon came into his life was unbearable. He hoped that the Chief would give Leon a day off and that the Detective would be willing to spend that day with him. No matter how much D missed Leon's presence he didn't want the other to be here only because Leon felt pressured to come visit D.

The Kami started to regret agreeing to help the police. He suspected the Chief would simply order Leon to spend some time with D so that they could have his help. D thought that right now if the Detective showed up on his doorsteps because the Chief told him to D would feel really betrayed and hurt. Even so, he wanted to see Leon. It was irrational on his part, but no matter how much he tried to stop himself from thinking, and most importantly feeling lonely, he couldn't. He knew he wasn't alone; he had so many pets that loved him, but still he felt lonely without the Detective.

It was starting to annoy D very badly. He wished Leon would show up at the shop so that D could give him a piece of his mind, because apparently the detective didn't require D's presence as much as D required Leon's. It was making D furious. It was now three days since he visited the police station and Leon hadn't come, even for five minutes. D didn't want much. Just a few minutes would be enough, so why wasn't Leon coming? D sighed. He didn't recognize himself anymore. He couldn't stop himself from thinking about Leon whenever he had time and even when he should be doing other things.

"Count D? Is everything all right?" asked T-chan, looking concerned. He entered the room and saw the Count spacing out again.

"Of course T-chan. I'm perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about me," said D with a smile. The totetsu had startled him out of his thoughts, but he didn't show it. Or at least he hoped so.

"But… you're behaving totally weird, Count. Everyone noticed it! Please, if something is wrong tell us. We'll help," assured the little creature looking at D with big honest eyes.

D shook his head. He felt a sudden flow of emotions toward the totetsu. He hadn't realized that his pets had noticed his weird behavior, or at least he thought that he was being weird only on the inside and that it didn't affect the outside. Apparently he was wrong and now had the whole shop worrying about him. _'I must pull myself together, if only for my pets.'_

"Everything is really fine T-chan. If I need your help I'll say so. I promise," he smiled to his little friend. Tetsu looked at him for awhile then nodded and smiled himself. D loved his pets and didn't want his weird mood to have any influence on them.

"We'll close the shop for today and make a hot cup of tea and maybe a small dessert. What do you think T-chan?" asked D.

T-chan nodded enthusiastically and followed D to the kitchen.

*** ***

It was now five days since D had visited the police station. His pets had started to seriously worry about him. They didn't say anything but they saw that something was wrong with their beloved Count. D took care of them the way he always had, but his smile was forced most of the time. They could tell that he was doing everything to hide it, but they were very perceptive and sensed his mood. They knew something was wrong, but they couldn't tell what it was. D was always a secretive creature and reading him was always very hard, but this time it seemed that even he didn't know what the matter with him was. They could see that he was most disturbed by something and wondered what that might be.

D considered going to the police station once more. He had an excuse for it. If he really wanted to help the police with the 'La Volupté' case he should be doing something to become a member of the club. D hadn't started anything yet, hadn't even started to search for the club. He hoped that when Detective Orcot showed up at the shop he would tell D everything he needed to know, but Leon hadn't come yet. D convinced himself that he wouldn't wait anymore, that every time the door was opened he wouldn't hope it was Leon walking into the shop.

This time was the same. Someone came into the shop, and D came to greet him and was disappointed that it wasn't Leon. It was an old customer of his. D remembered selling him a spaniel for his wife. The man was younger than he looked and he looked to be in his middle thirties. D tried to remember his name. _'Who was it again? Grayson? Jason? Mason.'_

"Welcome to my shop Mr. Mason. How can I help you this time?" D bowed politely and waited for the other to speak.

"Count D! Good evening! I'm surprised you remembered my name. I haven't visited the shop for so long. I thought you had forgotten all about me," the man said with a fake smile.

D didn't like him all those years ago and he certainly didn't like him now, but he was a customer.

D smiled politely and replied, "I have a good memory, Mr. Mason. To what do I owe your visit today? If I remember correctly you bought a puppy all those years ago. It was a spaniel, right? How is he doing?" he asked. When D talked about the animals he could talk to anybody. He just had to concentrate on them and not on the human he talked with.

"Unfortunately, the dog is dead. There was a really nasty accident he got himself involved with and there was nothing anyone could do to save him," the man said sadly, but D noticed that he lacked sincerity.

"That's really sad, sir. I hope you're all right and not mourning too much?" D knew perfectly well that the man didn't miss his dog at all. He even suspected that the man had had something to do with that 'accident' that killed the poor spaniel, but he didn't say anything.

"I'll manage, but my wife misses Sparkle so much that I thought that I would buy her another dog. And where would I find better animals than in your shop, dear Count?"

The man was too cunning, too sweet talking. For a moment D considered selling him one of his special pets, but thought better of it. Mason wouldn't be the one caring for the pet. His wife would do all the work, and apparently the poor human needed somebody lovable by her side.

"I think if you'll tell me more about your wife we could find the perfect pet for her," he suggested. He was curious what the human would tell him. He didn't need the information. He had already made up his mind which puppy he would sell for Mrs. Mason, but he just wanted to make sure his suspicions were right.

"Anything that is sweet and would require a lot of time to care for will do, Count," the man laughed. He didn't say anything more. It looked like he wasn't too comfortable talking about his wife. It didn't even look like he wanted to talk about her at all.

'_Poor human being wed to this man,'_ D sighed inwardly.

"Of course, follow me, please," D smiled his fake smile and went with the human trailing him to one of the many rooms in the back of the shop.

When they came back several minutes later Mason had a small puppy in his arms. It was a German Shepherd so the puppy wasn't that small, but that didn't matter. D thought that the man's wife would love this puppy and the dog would make her feel loved since her husband didn't love her at all. D was now certain of it.

"Thank you, Count. I knew I could count on you," he said holding the puppy as if he feared the dog would run away from him.

D wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. "It's quite all right, Mr. Mason. I'm here to sell animals to people that need them, so there is no reason to thank me," D had his fake smile plastered to his lips and wished that the man would take his leave very soon. Then D would make himself a cup of tea and eat some sweets. Maybe that would improve his drastically sunken mood. D really doubted that he could feel worse.

"You really are a wonder, Count," the man didn't give any indication that he would leave soon. He stood there and looked at D, thinking intensely. D didn't like the look the other was giving him. He could see lust in the human's eyes, but there was also something darker there that D couldn't quite distinguish.

"Say, Count. I have an idea. I'm a member of a new elite club in this town. I was just thinking that it would be really great if I could meet you there," the human said at last.

D froze. Such coincidences didn't happen. He didn't believe in coincidences anyway. There was just no way that the club Mason was talking about was 'La Volupté'.

"That's a very nice thing to say, Mr. Mason. I appreciate it –"

The human cut off D's attempts to refuse the offer. "Before you turn me down, let me tell you a bit about the club, Count. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think you would enjoy your time there, really. There you will find very intelligent and polite people. My friend runs the place so there will be no trouble making you a member, although I think that even without my help you would be allowed to join. This way will be easier and more convenient. You won't need to fill out any forms and answer any questions. My word would be enough," Mason said convincingly.

D could tell that the other man was stubborn and wanted D to agree no matter what. "And can I know the club's name?" _'It would be too good if he's talking about the same club.'_

"Ah! I should have said it earlier. The club's name is 'La Volupté'," said Mason proudly as if he was the owner of it.

Upon hearing the name, D became really interested in the topic. This could be his chance to get in without much of a fuss. He didn't like the thought of owing this human anything for making a smooth entry for him. However, remembering Leon's Chief's words about most of the club's members' natures, he thought that he wouldn't like the questions he would have had to answer_. 'He's the owner's friend. That can be useful. If I'm lucky he won't even know that I know a certain Detective that I won't defend from T-chan's teeth when he comes by next time...'_

"I heard a bit about that club. Do you really think I would fit in?" asked D, uncertainty clear in his voice. It was time to show his acting skills.

"Yes! Definitely! Please, Count, say that you would at least consider it," pleaded the human.

"But… I don't want to inconvenience you, Mr. Mason, and bore you with my person." D still sounded uncertain, but he added a bit of hopefulness to his voice. He wanted to show that he was interested although not so certain.

"That will be a pleasure, Count! Such a small favor for you for finding me this little fellow here." He petted the puppy. "It's really not much."

"Why thank you, Mr. Mason. I will consider your offer," D smiled his perfect smile.

"I'm glad. I'll contact you in a week or so. I hope that's enough time?" Mason asked hopefully.

"Yes, that will be enough, thank you. Good bye." D saw Mason out.

"Then I'll contact you in a week, Count. Good bye."

The man left the shop and D went to sit on his favorite chair. He though about making himself a cup of tea, but T-chan and Pon-chan came to him.

"Count, what are you doing? Will you really consider joining that club?" Pon-chan asked, bewildered.

"I have decided to join already. Only I don't want it to look as if I'm too eager to be a member of it," corrected D.

"I see. But why?" T-chan asked. He didn't understand his Count any better than Pon-chan. Both of the pets wanted to know what caused this suspicious behavior.

"I have my reasons, T-chan." Before the totetsu could ask another question, D continued, "Apparently there is something going on in that club and I was asked to look into it if I can. Mr. Mason can help me with becoming a member. That would spare me some inconvenience."

"Yes, but why are you doing it, Count?" T-chan asked again. The whole situation didn't make any sense to him. The Count wasn't a person who would mix himself up in these kinds of things. He didn't care about humans, right? So why was he 'looking into it'?

D considered his answer. Why was he doing it? Because it was fun, it would take his mind off of Detective Orcot and he could even find new clients for his shop. That was his reasoning and he could tell his logic was good enough, but there was something more behind his helping the police. He knew it. He didn't want to think about it too much. He wasn't so sure if he would like the answer.

"I wonder myself," he murmured to nobody in particular.

T-chan and Pon-can looked at each other, but didn't ask another question. They only sat there with their beloved master, keeping him company as D thought very intently about his life and how it ought to be but wasn't.

*** ***

The next day was very sunny, with only light wind and a few white clouds. It was really a lovely day. D was in a better mood than the past few days. He sat drinking his afternoon tea when the door of his shop opened to reveal Detective Orcot. D was so surprised that he forgot for a brief second that he held a tea cup in his hands, but he quickly came to himself.

"Yo, D! Long time no see!" was Leon's greeting. The human walked into the shop as if he was an inhabitant of the shop just like all the animals living there.

"Detective! I thought you had forgotten the way to my shop," D hoped that the anger that he suddenly felt didn't show, at least not too much. He watched the Detective as the other sat down at his regular place and relaxed his muscles. D noticed suddenly that Leon had a nice build, but before that thought could properly register the human spoke.

"Very funny, D. Very funny, I haven't had any time off for so long that I even forgot that I had anything else in my apartment other than my bed," said Leon grumbling a bit. He looked at D as if waiting for the other to say something.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Detective," D knew that he didn't sound sorry at all, but a temper that he didn't know he had was getting the better of him. He knew they were about to start yet another fight, and after so long he wasn't sure if he wanted to fight with the Detective. He became too relaxed while Leon was around and watching his words and actions was becoming too hard for D.

"No, you're not. I know you, D. Man, I'm sorry I didn't come here for so long. I really needed to relax in the shop and if I could have found the time to do so I really would have."

The mood lightened a bit when Leon handed a neatly packed box to D. The Kami was easily bribed, so he melted almost instantly. He knew that he could always count on Leon's good taste in sweets. Although the man didn't like them even half as much as D, he knew which ones D would enjoy the most and bought them, to D's immense happiness.

"Can't be helped. I know you had much work to do. I was at the station the other day," said D, placated. He took the box from the Detective and handed him a cup of tea. After looking into the box and seeing his favorite éclairs, D smiled a real, joyful smile. He refilled his own cup of tea, and after making sure that the Detective wouldn't want anything from the box, he started to consume his treat. The éclairs that Leon brought were expensive, but D liked them very much. _'I'm happy he spends his money on sweets for me. It's better than the sort of magazines he would buy with them.'_

"Jill told me you were at the station." Leon's voice brought D back to reality. "Too bad we didn't see each other," Leon sighed.

D looked up and noticed that Leon was watching him. He felt his cheeks flush, but willed it away.

"My, my, detective. Do you want to tell me that you actually missed me?" D couldn't stop himself. He must tease Leon. The last time he had done it was too long ago. He really missed their constant bickering about nothing and everything.

"Sure! You're my favorite crime suspect," the Detective mocked. "During the time I'm not here I always think that maybe right at that moment you're dealing drugs or some other shit," Leon smirked.

D sighed_. 'Will he ever learn to speak properly?'_ he wondered. Suddenly he heard the detective's yell.

"You damn goat! What the hell! You bit me again! What did I do now to deserve it?!"

Leon was yelling at T-chan who was growling at the human. D saw clearly that the totetsu wanted to bite the Detective again, but Leon was watching his pet warily and D knew that his dear Detective wouldn't let T-chan bite him again. _'At least not today.'_

"Maybe T-chan doesn't like your language as much as I?" suggested D innocently, although he thought that the totetsu bit him because Leon was accusing D again.

"Yeah? Sorry." Leon shook his head and told the totetsu. "Sheesh, give me a break, will' ya? I'll be good. The next time I come by I'll bring you something too," the Detective promised.

D couldn't help but smile. It looked like Detective Orcot wanted to bribe one of his pets_. 'I can just picture Leon bringing T-chan his favorite meal, a human.'_ D giggled without even realizing it.

"What's so funny?" asked Leon again, watching D.

"Pardon?" D couldn't quite understand why Leon had asked him such a question.

"I asked what's so funny. You were giggling, D."

"Oh! Was I?" D was a bit confused by Leon's answer. He hadn't noticed doing something like that. "It was nothing important. I'm just curious what you will give my T-chan to make him like you more," said D happily. His mood had definitely improved and he wanted to play their old game of driving one another crazy.

"Dunno. You're the expert. I'll just ask you what he likes," the human shrugged.

D smiled. _'I'm very curious what you would do, my dear Detective, if I told you the truth. That would be really amusing.'_

"So?" Leon asked.

Since D was once again lost in thought, he cast Detective Orcot a questioning look.

"What would that goat-thing like?" Leon watched D once again, this time with a curious and somewhat worried expression on his face.

D didn't understand what that look meant. It was something that happened very rarely. Normally he could read the Detective like an open book, but this time he was at a loss about what that particular look meant.

"I really doubt that you would find something suitable for T-chan even with my help," he said diplomatically.

"Fine. I wanted to make peace with your pet, but if you don't want to help then why should I bother?" Leon grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

This reminded D of Chris. The brothers made some of the same gestures, although the older Orcot should have grown out of some of them years ago. Just like this one he made right now. As very adorable as it was, Leon was a bit too old for it. At least that was what D thought. _'He's just like a big child, my Detective,'_ noted D, feeling very affectionate towards the human right at that moment. But still it was not like Leon to act like that. D thought for a while and couldn't remember Leon ever acting like a child.

"Dear Detective, what is the matter with you? You're not acting like yourself today." _'But you remind me of Chris,'_ he added in his head. This time he was the one watching Leon.

"You're one to talk! You're spacing out the whole time, D!" the human accused.

"I just have a lot on my mind." D didn't know why he was even explaining himself. He could tell that he himself wasn't acting normally, but he was determined to change it and be himself again.

"Like what?" asked the human suspiciously.

"Is this some kind of interrogation?" D answered with his own question. He had so much on his mind that he wouldn't have known how to answer Leon's question.

"Of course not! I just asked. I'm a bit out of the latest gossip around here, if you didn't notice. Wait, you did notice that I wasn't around, right?" Leon mocked.

That stung a bit. He knew Leon didn't say it to hurt D, but he felt uncomfortable and a bit betrayed. He went to the station because he missed Leon, and here the same human which he went there for said that he didn't even notice his absence in the shop. D could understand that Leon didn't know what was going on around the shop, but he didn't like it at all. Detective Orcot should have been coming to the shop like he always had. He wouldn't need to question D now if he had.

"In a week I'll become a member of 'La Volupté'," he said simply. D didn't know why he had said that. Maybe it was because he wanted to know if the Chief really sent Leon here to make D more cooperative and if Leon was nothing more than acting the whole time. _'Maybe that's why he's behaving so oddly.'_ D feared that it was the case here, but at the same time hoped that it wasn't. His dear Detective's reaction to his statement nearly shocked the Kami to the bones.

"You… WHAT?!" Leon roared, nearly deafening D.

* * *

**Note:** This is the second chapter. As you could see Leon appeared finally at the end of the chapter. He seems a bit childish (or is it only my imagination?), but there is a reason for his behavior so please put up with me and I'll explain what I can in the next chapter!

I hope you liked it. I know it's not perfect. Nothing much happens here, but I needed to write how D ends up becoming a member of the club. And Leon's reaction is very important for the development of the plot. I won't say anything more. ;) Now you can tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy lately. XD I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. ;)

Thank you for the rewievs and sorry if I didn't reply, or replied twice. XD

**Disclaimer:** The original story is not mine. I'm only using it to have some fun! XD

**Warnings: **Nothing, or almost nothing. They need much more time before something happens. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Going on a picnic

D had considered every reaction from the Detective, but not anger. Leon was fuming with pure rage. _'Why…?'_

"But… my dear Detective. I don't see any reason to anger yourself so much. I am onl-" D couldn't even say the sentence to the end.

"What do you mean D?! Do you even know that the place is making people disappear? Do you want to become one of their victims?!" Leon yelled.

D felt suddenly warm. He had thought that his dear Detective was angry with him because he thought D, by going to the club, made himself look even more suspicious than he was now. Apparently he was wrong and Leon was just afraid that something would happen to him there. _'Silly Detective.'_

"Calm down, Leon. You know that I can take care of myself. Nothing will happen to me, I assure you of it," said D with a calm, composed voice that didn't show any of the emotions the Kami was feeling right now. He wanted to calm Detective Orcot first before gloating and teasing him because of his fear for D.

"That's not the point! There are situations that even you wouldn't be able to handle! Dammit, D! Why?! Why are you all of a sudden joining some weird club?!" Leon sounded agitated and his voice was still raised.

D sat there for a while and wondered about the situation. He knew that the Detective wasn't a good actor, and even if he was he wouldn't be able to fool D by pretending he didn't know why the Kami was joining 'La Volupté'. Leon seemed really concerned by this situation, and judging from his outburst just a while ago, D could tell that Leon Orcot had been oblivious of D's mission until now. _'It looks like my dear Detective's Chief didn't tell him anything. That's interesting.'_

"I was asked to help investigate 'La Volupté', Detective. I'm only helping the pol-" D was cut off yet another time.

"Why the hell are you mixing yourself up with a bunch of weird assholes?! Who the hell asked you to do it? Or are you only telling me that to make me not think about it? Yeah, that's the perfect situation for you, D. By joining the club you can expand your fishy business to that place, right?" Leon became suspicious all of a sudden and looked at D with a mixture of anger and disappointment.

D didn't like Leon's manner of cutting in while he was speaking, but he disliked it even more when the Detective was accusing him without any proof; he liked it less and less every time. Leon's nose for detecting was right in that D wasn't what he appeared to be, but the ridiculous crimes that the Detective was accusing D of were just below his dignity.

The Kami didn't understand his human friend. He didn't even understand why he tried to understand the Detective. In times like this, it seemed just pointless. It didn't look like Leon would change his attitude any time soon, and sometimes the Detective made D feel awful without even knowing that he was doing something bad.

"I was asked to help infiltrate 'La Volupté' by your own Chief, Detective," said D in an offended tone. "When I stopped by the police station last time, your Chief asked me to help him with the case, and that's exactly what I'm doing," D continued with a voice full of dignity and a bit cooler than his usual voice towards this particular human.

Detective Orcot was making him act really odd lately and it was happening so often that D was beginning to have enough of it. Right now he felt like pouting, and he couldn't remember ever behaving like that, even as a child. After the Kami enlightened the Detective the atmosphere in the room became heavy and uncomfortable on both sides and it remained that way for a while.

D was focused on the cake that the Detective had brought and wasn't paying attention to the person sitting in front of him, but he was well aware that Leon was staring at him. D was ignoring him deliberately, waiting for an apology that the detective owed him, but Leon was only sitting there not saying anything at all. With every passing second D was becoming more annoyed and more curious. He wanted to hear a simple 'I'm sorry', not even 'I'm sorry I accused you unjustifiably', but Detective Orcot wasn't saying anything.

'_Did I really embarrass him so much? I don't think so. It's not the first time that he was mistaken. What's different this time? I really would like to __know,'_ thought D, putting the last piece of the cake into his mouth. For some odd reason he was gathering courage to simply look at the Detective. That wasn't like him. He wasn't a coward, so why was he so nervous all of a sudden?

'_I'm pathetic! I should act like a man and not a teenage__d human girl in love!'_ If D had been in a better state of mind he would have realized that he had compared his behavior to the behavior of a person in love, but he was too mad at himself to notice.

At last he looked in the direction Detective Orcot was sitting and froze, not able to avert his eyes. Leon was staring at him open mouthed, not able to say anything. D wondered if the Detective hadn't gone into shock, but stopped worrying very fast.

Leon asked softly, "You're kidding, right? Say that you're not telling the truth," he said almost pleadingly.

D was so stunned he didn't know what to say at first. Although he didn't know why Leon reacted as he did he felt sorry for the human in some weird way.

"Leon… I told you the truth. I agreed to help investigate 'La Volupté' since I was told no one from the police station could become a member of that club," answered D gently.

"No," was the Detective's stern answer.

"Pardon?" asked D, confused. He didn't know what Leon was referring to.

"You won't do it," said Leon quietly.

D didn't like that tone. It was as if Leon Orcot thought that he could order D around and thought that D would bow to his will. His dear Detective was overstepping his bounds if he thought that he could dictate what D could and couldn't do.

"I beg to differ, my dear Detective. I will do exactly what I want, and I want to help the police with the case," said D, making it clear that he had the final say in the matter and that he had just made the final choice by saying he wanted to help the police.

'_Well, I'm not that in__terested in helping the police, not really, but you don't have to know that,'_ thought D defiantly.

"You. Will. Not." Leon emphasized every word, his voice rising a bit.

For a brief moment D thought that he hadn't heard right, but when he looked at Leon he knew the man was seriously thinking he could stop D from getting involved in the case.

"And why is that, my dear Detective?" he asked sweetly, but there was a sharp edge in his voice and Leon looked a bit uneasily at him. It looked like he had finally understood that he had crossed the line. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Look, Count. I just don't want you getting yourself into another weird mess, okay?" he tried to calm D down.

D could tell that the Detective could read his reactions quite well, even if the human couldn't tell what D was thinking, to D's great relief.

"If I could, I would stop you from going into that place," Detective Orcot continued, "but apparently you won't listen to me no matter what I say, so let's just drop the subject, alright?"

He sounded still a bit irritated and D didn't like that, but he knew his friend well and had grown used to most of Leon's bad character traits.

D felt as if the topic wasn't closed yet, but relented and nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. If you want to make your life more suspicious than it is now then I won't stop you," Detective Orcot said and added under his breath, barely audibly, "No matter how much I would like to."

Leon seemed somehow offended and disappointed, and D became irritated seeing it. He didn't show that he had actually heard Leon's whispered words. He thought that the Detective hadn't wanted him to hear them. If he had, he would have spoken them loud enough for D to hear.

D felt as if he should try to explain himself to the Detective, but he refused to. _'I'm not the one who's wrong here! HE was the one speaking to me in that inappropriate manner, not the opposite. I don't owe him any explanation.'_

"So if we have cleared the matter, do you want another cup of tea, Detective?" D wanted to change the subject as fast as possible. Since the Detective was at long last at the shop, then D wanted to make the best out of it and enjoy his dear Detective's visit.

"Sure. Why not?" Leon looked happier now. D thought that the human had wanted to change the topic as desperately as him. _'The rest of the day should go smoothly,'_ thought D happily.

"Then what would you say if we took a blanket and a tea set and went to the park? I think the weather is good enough for a picnic, don't you agree my dear Detective?" D smiled, a real smile appearing on his face when he heard the Detective groan, but he knew from the way he shook his head and gave an exasperated smile that they would have a really nice time sitting in the park, enjoying their picnic.

*** ***

Leon couldn't believe it. He and D were really sitting together on a blanket, both of them holding a delicate cup of tea and listening to the birds sing. The same moment they had set the blanket where it was now and sat on it, the birds had gathered around them on numerous tree branches and started singing. He thought at first that it was annoying and thought about chasing all of the birds away, but when he looked at D and saw the blissful expression on his face he decided that a little bit of this kind of noise was well worth it to see this expression on D's face.

The look of happiness on the Chinese man's face was something he liked very much and he couldn't get enough of it. His ears could handle a bit of birdsong. He could even try to enjoy it, or if not the singing, then D's bliss. That bliss filled expression was one of the reasons he liked bringing D sweets. The Chinese man wore a similar expression on his face when he ate the sweets Leon brought him. He wondered how it was possible that D had such a lovely smile with all his teeth white and intact after eating so much sugar. _'I wonder how often he needs to visit that twisted dentist of his.'_

"Detective, where are you now, because I do not think your mind is here with me."

D's words brought Leon out of his musing. He was still mad, but not as much as before. He couldn't even distinguish who he was the maddest at: D, the Chief or himself. It looked like during the time he couldn't spend with D some things happened, which he didn't have the slightest idea about, and which were also dangerous. It looked like it stimulated a place in him that was responsible for him getting pissed, and that was exactly what happened today.

From the time he had met D he more or less knew what was happening in the raven haired man's life, and now all of a sudden he was left outside of D's meddling because of his work. His oh-so-cherished work! It was the first time Leon had cursed himself for being a Detective. That line of work required a lot of time and Leon had started to feel annoyed with it. He had so little time for himself when the city was going trough a rough time with criminals, just like now. The field work was okay, he felt that he was actually helping someone by investigating and catching bad guys, but the rest, the vast and for the most part stupid, paper work had taken its toll on him lately. So many hours spent writing reports and filling in files was a plain waste of time, time that he could spend bickering with someone who never stopped amusing him in a weird way.

He looked at that someone and saw that his friend was glancing at him with a slight smile on his lips. D's exotic beauty was somehow more stunning than he'd ever noticed before. They were sitting in the shadows and only some of the sun's rays were coming between the branches onto them. Spots of light were dancing in D's shiny hair and on his delicate face, making him look like the finest and most beautiful work of art, exposing the best of his beauty. Leon shook his head. He needed to clear it from those kinds of thoughts really badly. _'What the hell am I thinking about?! D beautiful and a work of art? I think I should really take a vacation... Who am I kidding? I would spend it at the shop…'_

"I still can't understand why you agreed to my Chief's request. You shouldn't have. The club is dangerous, D," said Leon as a last attempt to change D's mind on the matter. He looked at D and saw the man had wrinkled his nose and made a very elegant pouting expression.

"My dear Detective, you know from past experience that I can take care of myself," said D averting his eyes from Leon while speaking.

The detective found it odd. D wasn't behaving like his normal self_. 'Is he hiding something from me? Hell! He always hides something, I know him, but that's the first time he's done it so poorly. Maybe he wants me to notice. Maybe I should try to find the truth, to coax him into telling me?'_

"Yeah, I know that," he stopped and watched as a small bird flew from a branch and sat a few inches from D's lap, singing merrily. "But I also know that you are a magnet for trouble and we both know from experience that you tend to summon dangerous folk, too," he said and then added quickly, seeing dangerous sparks in D's eyes when the man turned and looked at him, "Even when you don't want to."

"It's not my fault!" the Count stated stubbornly like a little kid who was just told he did something wrong.

"I know D, but I would be a lot less concerned if I could watch your back and I can't! Not in that place!" Leon wanted to make his point clear. He wouldn't be able to come and save D's ass if the man got himself into trouble.

"That's exactly why your Chief asked _me_ for help. He knew I could take care of myself and that none of his men could become a member of 'La Volupté', so he did a reasonable thing by asking me, don't you think?" D asked.

Leon could see clearly that the Count wanted him to agree. _'He's making a trap for me to fall into when I say that it's a good idea. Well, it's not going to happen. I've seen enough cases where civilians involved got hurt. I won't let him get hurt. Over my dead body!'_

"I think it's totally unreasonable to involve a civilian in investigating such a dangerous place. You-"

"Can we stop speaking about that? I'm afraid we'll end up fighting again if this continues," D cut in.

It wasn't his normal behavior to interrupt when someone was speaking, so Leon complied unhappily.

"Sure, why not. But first you must tell me the real reason you agreed to do it in the first place," he tried to approach the matter from a different angle and failed. He should have known that D wouldn't fall for that trick.

"I told you my reasons, Detective. They didn't change from an hour ago," said the Count evasively, sipping his tea and taking small bites from the cakes they had brought with them.

"Not those reasons, the real ones," Leon insisted. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he had to try. _'Maybe if I know his true reasons I'll be able to convince him not to do it.'_ The Detective had still hope, but it faded with D's behavior.

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" D actually sounded confused. Confusion wasn't the main emotion in the man's voice, but Leon could tell it was there along with the irritation and dangerous coldness. It was the first sign that there were serious troubles ahead if the beast wasn't tamed in time.

Leon stared at D for several moments. _'Either he's his old self again and hides pretty well or he isn't aware of his true reasons himself. He wouldn't be upset no matter how many people had lost their lives. He's not doing it for the well being of humanity. Maybe I'm stupid, but I believe him, that he's not doing it to make new dirty business deals as well, but if not, then I don't have a clue why!'_

"Okay, let's drop the topic." Leon capitulated. He'd try again when D was in a better, less suspicious mood. "Tell me, rather, how many dangerous pets you've sold recently?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject. "How many dead people will I find in the near future that were your clients?"

"Leon! I wanted a peaceful picnic and not sarcastic remarks! If you're going to be like this we can pack all those things and go back to the shop. It was really stupid of me, waiting for you so that we could go on a picnic. To think that I even went to the Police Station to see when you would be off of work! I really should have known that-"

D's rant was interrupted by Leon's hastily made apology. "Okay! Okay! I get it! I'm sorry, Count! I didn't mean to make you feel bad, really. It's just," Leon sighed. _'At least he's quiet again.'_ "After Chris returned to living with his Aunt and Uncle I feel like I've been coming to the shop less and less. I don't like it," the Detective confessed. It looked like those were just the right words to calm D down.

"Me too," came D's soft reply, "I became used to you being around all the time. I wish you had more time off from work," confessed D in return.

"Do you think I would spend it at the shop, with you?" Leon teased, grinning. Speaking with D like this, fooling around with the Chinese man, was more relaxing than anything else. The tense atmosphere from just a moment ago was gone completely and both of them were enjoying themselves again.

"Since not a single woman wants you, my shop is the only place you can go," D teased, grinning himself.

Leon could tell the man missed their odd conversations as much as he had.

"Not fair! I don't have time for women, D!" Leon looked offended. Lately he didn't even think about dating women, he didn't feel the need to do so. The only need he felt was the need to see D, but he wouldn't tell D that. He fought those weird feelings with all his might, but at the same time knew that he could not keep on living without seeing the irritating Chinese man.

D chuckled and smirked, watching Leon's reactions.

The Detective saw that he was having fun and sighed inwardly. _'I'll let him have his fun. I like his smile, so I'll manage.'_

"I think that's only an excuse. You're handsome enough for anybody to fall to their knees and worship your body," D stopped and hummed, then continued, "But you shouldn't open your mouth. In the same moment you speak they will know they shouldn't bother themselves with you," the Count said innocently.

"What is that supposed to mean, now?!" Leon was confused. He was also becoming exasperated. _'I really should have gotten used to his confusing way of saying things, and here I still have hope he'll say one thing clearly!'_ The Count had managed to irritate the hell out of him again and they hadn't even gotten into the swing of things. He didn't have the slightest idea what D was referring to. First D said he was handsome, then implied he was dumb or something. That was so like D.

"Absolutely nothing, my dear Detective. I'm just voicing my thoughts," D sipped his tea and looked innocent, or he thought he did.

Leon had known him long enough to know how very off people were that thought of D as an innocent person. _'I wouldn't be surprised if one day I'd see horns on his head and a tail.'_

"So you think I'm handsome? Anybody would fall to their knees? To worship me? Even you?" he asked deviously. Leon couldn't let D have the upper hand, especially when he knew that he didn't have a chance to win with D. He knew that sometimes he was as clueless as a baby. That was one of the reasons he worked with Jill. If he didn't notice something he was sure Jill caught it instead so that they could use it in their investigation.

Although Leon could say that he knew D well and could foresee most of his reactions, he totally didn't anticipate this reaction. He had thought that D would make one of his smart replies that left Leon nothing to defend himself with so that the Chinese man would win this round of bickering, but nothing like that happened. Instead D's cheeks turned a very nice shade of pink and Leon could clearly see that D was struggling not to let them become even redder. He was stunned and at a loss as to why D had reacted like that.

"D? Are you alright?" he asked, a bit concerned and confused. _'He got me again. Not with words, but he still managed to throw me off.' _Leon watched D closely, taking in the uncommon sight and being mesmerized by it.

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?" came D's immediate reply.

It was a bit too fast to make Leon entirely sure the Count was being honest with him. The color on his cheeks was slowly fading and Leon felt surprisingly sad about it.

"Dunno. You reacted oddly. That's all," he shrugged, although he still thought about D's reaction. He couldn't stop thinking that D looked really lovely flushed. All of a sudden he thought about what D had said and his mind provided him with an image of D all flushed, on his knees in front of him, looking into Leon's eyes with a devious smile dancing on his delicious lips.

Leon's eyes widened at the realization of what he was thinking about, and this time it was his turn to flush, but with less grace than D. _'Did D think of that just now? Was it why he flushed? Did _I_ think about that right now?'_ Leon was having a hard time at the moment. He was avoiding those kinds of thoughts regarding D with all his might with variable success. He was straight, damn it! He shouldn't be thinking of D like that. He never had before, at least not until recently. A person shouldn't change like that. He couldn't believe that he, all of a sudden, was so very attracted to the slim, lean and beautiful Chinese man sitting right beside him on the blanket, that he had gotten a hard on.

He felt his face heat up a notch at the realization that it was exactly what was happening now. The thought of what else D's smirking mouth could do and how sexy his flushed cheeks looked made him realize that he had a serious and hard problem.

"Umm… Leon… your face is all red. Are you alright?"

D's question brought him out of a state near panic, only to curse himself even more when he noticed that D was observing him very closely.

"And now you're going pale. Are you really feeling well, Detective?" D asked, concerned, scooting a bit closer to him in case he was needed.

Leon panicked. _'Shit! If he sees...'_

_

* * *

_**Note:** Poor Leon. D'll always win, but we love him anyway, right? XDD I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't promise anything. You need to be patient with me. :) I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward for the next one. ;) Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I have the next chapter for you. Orginally this chapter was way longer, but I though that it was too long and cut it. I hope you'll like it as it is. ;) Thanks for the reviews to the previous chapter and have a nice time reading this one! :)

**Disclaimer:** The original story is not mine. I'm only using it to have some fun! XD

**Warnings: **You'll need to wait much longer for them to do the naughty. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The phone call**

Leon couldn't believe his own body was playing such a prank on him. He just couldn't have gotten hard thinking of D in such an erotic way. He shouldn't have even thought about the Count like that at all. It was just unthinkable, but nonetheless happened, and now Leon was in trouble and the situation was getting worse and worse.

"Leon, what is the matter?" asked his companion.

'_I can't tell him! It's so embarrassing. I'm fucked up! What the hell should I do?!'_ Leon panicked. He was really afraid D would notice his state and he didn't know how the Chinese man would react. _'How the hell would I explain it? I was thinking about you on your knees and I got a hard on? That's just… Hell!'_

"I'm starting to worry, Detective. Tell me what is the matter with you?" D asked again, this time more urgently.

Leon made a last attempt to find a suitable lie, but failed. He would never tell D the truth, but his problem was too insistent and didn't want to go away. No matter what Leon said, D would notice what the problem here really was. The detective feared that D knew already, but was just too polite to say anything. _'Either way, I'm done. It's the end of me,'_ thought the detective desperately.

Before either of them could say anything more there was a small growl, and the next moment sharp teeth sank into Leon's thigh.

"OWW!" he bellowed, trying to pry T-chan from his leg. D's pet made the bite very painful, a lot more than ever before, and Leon wondered briefly if this time he would bleed from it.

"T-chan! Let go of the Detective right away!" D cried. He looked and sounded really angry. He sprung to his feet and advanced toward Leon and the now growling and glaring totetsu. T-chan let go of Leon, but was still very angrily looking at the human.

"I told you the stupid goat will end up eating somebody someday, and I really don't want to be on his menu," said Leon, annoyed as well but also relieved. The pain from T-chan's bite had made his urgent and uncomfortable problem go away. _'The stupid animal made good use of his teeth for once, even if I'll have some scars.'_ Leon inspected his leg. It hurt, but wasn't damaged badly. He probably had some nasty scratches on his skin, but nothing serious, and he wasn't bleeding, not much anyway.

He could tell T-chan had used a lot of strength and wondered what had the little monster so worked up to bite so strongly_. 'Did T-chan sense my arousal and didn't like it because it was directed at D? Nah, it's not possible. That goat couldn't be so intelligent,' _thought Leon, watching as D berated T-chan. The Count was really annoyed with the whole situation and T-chan was cowering by now, wailing pitifully and not able to look into D's eyes. Despite his leg hurting like hell, Leon took pity on him.

"D," he tried to gain D's attention with no luck. The man was still taking it out on T-chan. The animal looked really miserable by now and Leon tried once more. "D!" This time he raised his voice slightly and D looked at him. He could tell the Count was still quite pissed and Leon felt rather good knowing that D cared enough to get really angry at one of his favorite pets because of something that pet did to him.

"Let it go, Count. We both know he doesn't like me much. It's nothing new so give it a rest," he tried. Leon felt rather stupid defending the weird goat, and that said animal together with his master were now looking at him as if he had lost his mind didn't help at all.

"Are you really feeling well, Detective?" D hurried to Leon's side and placed his palm on the Detective's forehead.

"What are you doing, D? I'm just fine!" Leon pulled away from D's touch. He didn't want to take any chances on getting aroused again.

"I don't think so. T-chan just bit you and you're defending him? You must be really sick."

"I am not! Ugr… Look at him, D. Even if I don't like him much, I think he's had enough," Leon pointed at the trembling, pitiful figure cowering on the ground. It looked like T-chan wanted to make himself as small as possible. If Leon didn't know better, he would think that D was actually hurting the animal physically. He saw Count D glance at his pet and the anger visible on his face just a moment ago faded away in a blink of an eye.

"T-chan. Come here to me," D got to his knees and opened his arms for the totetsu. T-chan whimpered and came into D's embrace, hiding there and licking D's face as a silent apology. D held his pet and whispered something Leon couldn't hear, then after a short while he straightened up and looked at Leon with a mysterious expression. Leon couldn't tell what that look meant and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Even so, D enlightened him.

"Detective, you don't even know how surprised I am, shocked and also proud of you. T-chan must have bitten you very badly and you didn't yell at him. Instead you defended him from me,"

D looked at him the whole time with an expression on his face that Leon started to interpret as stunned admiration. He felt flattered by it, but he also felt he didn't deserve it_. 'Considering the kind of thoughts I had just a while ago, your pet did the right thing,'_ he thought.

He wasn't about to tell anybody about it, but he looked at T-chan and saw a warning in his eyes. Now he was sure the totetsu was only watching over D and thought Leon was a threat. The Detective thought about it for a moment. He couldn't imagine himself doing anything bad to D, never, ever in his life. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did something bad to the Count, but T-chan couldn't have known about it.

"I'll let you off this time, you stupid goat, but I don't want a next time, ever," he said to the totetsu.

They watched each other for a while, neither of them wanting to back off. Leon had stopped noticing his own weird behavior months ago. He couldn't remember knowing another person, except D and Chris, that treated animals as if they were as intelligent as humans and understood everything humans told them. He couldn't remember when he had started to behave like that, but he treated D's pets not only as pets anymore. They were D's family. He saw how much the Chinese man loved every single one of them and knew that they were a very important part of the Count's life.

T-chan growled one last time and huffed, then sat there near the blanket Leon and D were seated on, watching the Detective intensely the whole time. Leon ignored the stare and sat down again. His leg was hurting. He wondered if he was still bleeding. Even if so, he was fortunately wearing dark jeans today and the blood wouldn't show. At least if there wasn't much of it.

"We should return to the shop and I should look at your leg, Detective. T-chan bit you quite badly and you are in pain," said D, concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine, D. Don't worry. I've had worse things happen to me than a lousy bite," he said reassuringly_. 'No way in hell am I going to let him see me without my pants on. Okay, stop that thought. I don't need another hard on at this moment.' _

T-chan gave him a dirty look, but didn't growl or anything that Leon had anticipated. The animal held still and lay peacefully. Only now did Leon realize that T-chan had laid himself between him and D as if the totetsu wanted to protect his owner.

"I'll bet my hand that if I reach out and try to touch you, he'll bite it off," said the Detective. He wanted to change the subject with rather a poor result.

"I am aware that you have had worse injuries, but I would feel more at ease if you let me see the wounds," said D, stubbornly ignoring Leon's comment about his pet.

"You're not going to see me naked!" he snapped and instantly regretted it. He knew his choice of words was the worst he could have used, but there was no turning back from it now. He looked at D and saw his reddened face, which he knew mirrored his own. He could feel it. D was truly embarrassed and Leon could see it clearly in the way the man tried to find something to say. He himself was desperately looking for a way to make the tension suddenly present in the air disappear. They both heard T-chan's growl and that made both of them snap out of the weird daze while they were looking in one another's eyes.

"I didn't say anything about wanting to see you naked, Detective. I was only trying to…" D averted his eyes from Leon as he spoke. He was clearly at a loss for words. That didn't happen a lot. D was always eloquent and knew what to say, and right now he definitely didn't.

The silence stretched and when Leon was about to say something, anything to end it, D started to speak again, this time changing the subject although he still didn't look at Leon.

"Anyway, T-chan's behavior, as scandalous as it is, is rather natural. He's only thinking of my welfare and wants to protect me, my dear Detective. Although I sometimes really wonder what makes him bite you so often." D looked thoughtful.

It looked to Leon like D really was thinking about T-chan's behavior and that he had already forgotten his embarrassment from just a while back. The color of his cheeks was also returning to normal.

"I'm not even trying to guess," the Detective laughed, although this time he thought he knew and the quick glance he and T-chan exchanged only confirmed his guess. "What I want to know is how the hell is he even here? You locked the shop when we were going out, I saw it. Is there a way he could open the door on his own?" Leon looked suspiciously at the totetsu.

"Oh, that is impossible, Detective. The lock is very firm and not easy to open. My guess would be that he snuck out before we exited the shop and hid himself somewhere nearby to watch where we were going."

"It's an explanation," Leon shrugged. D might be right that T-chan went ahead and hid, watching them from afar, and when he thought D needed help he came and assaulted Leon. _'I think I should watch out more. This little monster is only waiting for an opportunity to sink his teeth into me.'_

"Don't worry, Detective. I'll give him a lesson he won't forget and he will be all nice to you from now on," said D merrily.

Leon and T-chan shivered, the totetsu looking miserable again. They weren't fooled. There was a sharp edge in D's voice that didn't bode well for T-chan at all.

"And now we can continue with our picnic," D smiled happily, pouring himself another cup of tea.

'_I feel sorry for you, buddy. I really do,'_ Leon thought while he followed D's movements.

'_Thanks.'_

Leon blinked. He looked at D, but the man was deep in his own thoughts and it didn't look like he had spoken, but Leon had clearly heard a voice. He looked around, but they were alone and the people that were nearby were too far away from Leon to hear them speak_. _

'_What the…?'_ He looked at the only living creature near enough to hear except D. T-chan was lying peacefully, but Leon couldn't stop himself from thinking that the totetsu looked sour. The voice he had heard sounded sour as well_. 'It couldn't be, could it?'_ he thought watching T-chan.

The animal picked that particular moment to look at him. Their eyes locked for a second and a mutual understanding went through them, or that was what Leon thought happened at that moment. T-chan averted his gaze and the feeling faded as fast as it had appeared. After that Leon sat there thoughtfully, only half aware of what D was saying to him. He had many things to think about, D's mysterious pets only one of them.

*** ***

The phone started to ring so D made his way to see who was disturbing him at this late hour. It was after nine in the evening and D was enjoying his time sitting on the sofa with his pets all around him. _'I hope it's important. I was so comfortable just now,'_ he thought, picking up the phone.

"Count D's Pet Shop. How may I help you?" he asked politely, hoping at the same time that it wasn't anything stupid and that none of the pets that he had sold were ill.

"**Good evening, dear Count. I hope I didn't disturb your free time," **said the man on the other end of the phone.

D recognized him immediately. "Good evening, Mr. Mason. It's quite all right. What can I do for you?" Although D sounded as polite as always he wasn't pleased at all with the man calling him. He hadn't sorted out his emotions after his talk with the Detective yet.

"**I wanted to ask if you**** had made any decisions yet regarding joining 'La Volupté'. Right now I'm at the club and thought I could talk to the owner about it," **came Mason's sly voice.

D was irritated that the man was pushing him to decide so soon. They agreed on a week and a week hadn't passed yet. "I was thinking about it, but-" he started, but was interrupted.

"**Count, please.**** Listen to me before you refuse. I assure you that you won't regret joining the club. I can guarantee you that you will definitely like it, just say yes,"** the man sounded desperate.

'_Why does he want me to join so much?_' wondered D as he listened to Mason's talking.

"**When the owner found out that I know you he asked me to ask you to join. You're well known among the members of 'La Volupté' and if you join I can assure you that you'll be treated with the highest respect and care, as you deserve the best,"**

"It is very kind of you, Mr. Mason, to say those things, although I need to ask. Is this a bribe?" D was very curious how the man would react to that question so he waited for a response.

"**I'm just**** telling the truth, my dear Count. You are a special person. You deserve the best treatment there is, and you'll receive the best."**

"I'm not that special. I'm just a pet shop owner," D countered.

"**It's not about what you do, but who you are and you're a special person, ****noble with more grace and intelligence than I've ever witnessed in a person before,"** Mason kept sweet talking.

D wondered who was making him say those things. He knew the man wasn't dumb, but he doubted that he alone had thought of those words. _'The owner wants me, but why? Even if I didn't agree to help the police, right now I would seriously consider joining the club. I'm very curious who this owner is, and what he wants from me. Why is he so set on having me there? I really should investigate it. Since they want me there so much I can use it and see if they really make people disappear.'_

"…" D considered what to say, but he didn't know how much more Mason would push before he retreated. Fortunately Mason made the decision for him.

"**I****t won't harm you to try for a while. Let's say a trial period. After that if you don't like it you can always resign. So, what do you say Count? It's a win-win situation; you won't lose anything by agreeing." **

Mason was trying very hard. D could see that and he could also see that the man had run out of ammunition. _'If I hesitate more I lose my chance to get there. Although I don't like the thought of owing this man anything, I really am curious now about what is so special in that club.'_

"You are right, Mr. Mason. It is a win-win situation and I can at least try for a while," he decided.

"**You won't regret it, dear Count. I assure you of that. I'll be telling the owner to prepare the files and**** send you the club card. Without it you won't be able to go inside 'La Volupté'."** Mason sounded really happy and relieved.

'_Something is definitely fishy about this__ enrollment.'_

"Alright, Mr. Mason. I'll be waiting for some news then."

"**Yes, Count. It won't take long now and I hope I'll see you at the club very ****soon. Good bye, Count D."**

"Good bye." D disconnected the call and went to sit in his usual chair.

'_Done. Now all I have to do is wait for the result. Oh, Leon won't be pleased.__'_ D remembered the way Leon had reacted to the news that D would be helping the police. D could tell that Detective Orcot had been doing everything to remain calm about it, but some of the Detective's comments had made it clear that he didn't like the idea at all.

After they had both come to an unspoken agreement to change the subject, they had teased each other and at one point the teasing had become dangerous. D had said some things without even realizing how Leon would react to them, and the human had asked him questions that D wasn't ready to face yet. He didn't want to think about his own behavior regarding the Detective. He didn't like the image Leon inflicted on his mind. D would kneel to no one, especially not because that someone was handsome and stunningly masculine. He blushed imagining it, but managed to will the blush away. Although, even after three days he still felt a small blush creeping onto his cheeks at the thought.

His blushing wasn't even the worst part. Leon's behavior just a few moments later had been even worse. The human had been blushing himself and D didn't even want to start thinking about what Leon had had on his mind back then.

T-chan had made some of the tension go away, although the totetsu had behaved really oddly. After they returned to the shop and D had talked with T-chan seriously after Leon's departure, he couldn't get T-chan to say what made him worked up enough to bite the Detective so hard. After the incident the picnic had gone smoothly, even with Leon half the time being very quiet, as if thinking about something very intensely. D was happy that their little trip had gone so well. He was planning another picnic as soon as Leon had a day off.

Leon was still busy with work, but he came every day even if only to say hello. The first day after the picnic he came past ten in the evening. D was ready to go to bed. He was even in his nightshirt with a robe on over it and making the last cup of tea for the day when he heard someone at the door. Either an emergency had occurred or D had an unwelcome guest. He was so stunned when he opened the door and saw Leon there that he forgot to let the Detective in. After a few minutes of silently staring at each other, and eyeing D in Leon's case, the Detective told D that he wanted only to make sure he was alright and that he just finished work and was on his way home.

D hadn't come out of his stunned state until Leon bid him good night and turned to leave, going up the stairs. Only then D recovered enough to wish Detective Orcot a pleasant night as well. After that, D closed the shop for the night and made his way to bed, but sleep didn't come to him that quickly. All his thoughts were running in circles, over and over again replaying the scene at the door with Leon as the main character. At last D became too tired to think and fell asleep with the most disturbing and unsettled feelings he had ever felt, not being able to distinguish even what he was exactly feeling.

The next day Detective Orcot came earlier. It was a little bit past seven and this time Leon brought D sweets and stayed until D devoured them all. They talked casually, but neither of them mentioned 'La Volupté' or Leon's previous night's visit. Detective Orcot looked tired so after an hour and a half D shooed him out of the shop with the excuse that he had still work to do. He hoped that Leon would go straight home and find his bed the moment he entered his apartment.

D was annoyed with Leon's Chief. The man apparently didn't consider that everybody needed a break once in a while or they would collapse and nobody would have any use for them. D feared that the human detective was nearing this point and D started to think about how he should help Leon. D hoped he would think of something before Leon's next visit.

'_If he doesn't come today maybe I'll have time to actually think of a solution.'_ D had felt better the last few weeks and he wondered why. He would have wondered longer, but Leon didn't give him the time. D heard the door bell ring and his heart suddenly started to beat faster. _'Leon?'_

_

* * *

_

**Note: **Nothing happened. T-chan made sure of it. ;) One day, maybe. XD Disappointed, aren't you? Don't worry. Even if very slowly they'll end up in bed. ;) I know the ending is silly. As I told you I had to cut the chapter, but I have a good news. since the next chapter is nearly done you won't be waiting for it too long! XD Happy? Now you can review. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter kind of sucks. I'm not proud of it in the least and as you'll see the ending is horrible too. :( You need to survive it. As I said before the forth and fifth chapter should be on, but it was to long... still nothing sexual

Thanks for reading and reviwing. :)

**Disclaimer:** The original story is not mine. I'm only using it to have some fun! XD

**Warnings: **You'll need to wait much longer for them to do the naughty. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**A late night visit  
**

The door wasn't locked yet. Although it was well past nine, D knew that even if a burglar came into the shop it was nearly impossible for him to get out alive or in one piece. The ringing bell indicated that whoever was at the door was not a criminal. They wouldn't ring the bell, but just come inside. D made his way to open the door thinking at the same time_, 'What an eventful evening I'm having today, although I don't really think I should be happy because of it.'_

He opened the door and wasn't surprised to see Leon Orcot standing there looking as tired as yesterday and the day before yesterday_. 'I really should have a little talk with that slave driver under whose orders my dear Detective works.'_

"Detective, what a pleasant surprise seeing you here at this hour," greeted D. This time he anticipated that it could be Leon at the door so he wasn't surprised, and that led to the fact that he could act like his usual calm and collected self.

"Sorry to bother you, but I thought I'd come and see how you were doing." The Detective sounded tired.

"Nothing important changed from yesterday," D answered. For a brief moment he considered telling Leon about the call he had received just a while ago, but thought better of it. Apparently the Detective was worrying about him, which was absolutely unnecessary, even if in some way cute, and D didn't want to make him worry even more. Not when Leon was as tired as he was. He knew the human would worry more when he heard about the odd phone call that nearly forced him to join the club.

'_The less he knows about the way I'l__l become a member of 'La Volupté' the better. He has other things to worry about. And he should rest,'_ thought D, but at the same time he felt a strange feeling inside his chest.

It wasn't the first time he had withheld information from the human detective, but this time he felt bad about it. It was as if his conscience wanted to tell him that he should tell Leon all about the call. He also felt something else entirely that he couldn't pinpoint properly. He was very pleased with the thought that the Detective was checking on him the way he had the last few days. He felt important to the human, and the idea that Leon could be thinking or worrying about something or someone else other than D didn't sit well with him. He realized that his dear Detective's presence soothed his nerves and made him feel at ease. Weird and incomprehensible, but true.

"And I've managed to close one of the cases I've been working on. I hope the Chief won't add me to another one. I could use a bit of rest," the human sighed, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"Yes, I've noticed you're tired, my dear Detective. You should rest properly." D sat across from the human and watched him.

"It's not that bad, D," Leon waved D's concerns off. "It's nothing that can't be fixed with a little bit of sleep."

"Then you should be sleeping instead of wandering around," said D with a scolding voice.

"The only place I wander around is your shop. And if I must remind you, you were the one all pissed because I didn't come to the shop," the Detective pointed out.

"You didn't come for a few weeks, Detective. The world won't fall apart if I don't see you for a day or two," _'I hope,'_ thought D, but would never voice this thought aloud. It was bad enough that he had blurted out that he thought Detective Orcot was beautiful. D would never allow the human to know how much Leon's presence affected D.

'_I wouldn't__ mind him sleeping here. Maybe I should suggest it? Or maybe not. After the way he reacted before, so flushed and embarrassed, I think he'll misunderstand my intentions,'_ thought D and wondered what his intentions really were. _'I don't want to sleep with him, but at the same time I know I would feel safe and… Although I know two men can be together in such a way, I don't want us to be together that way, or do I?'_

D thought about it and imagined himself with Leon in one bed, enveloped in the human's embrace and sleeping soundly with his head pillowed on Detective Orcot's chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heart and feeling the rise and fall of his chest. That's all he wanted, all he dared to think about. D didn't know what would happen if he thought about all those things lovers did in bed, but he didn't want to take a chance and embarrass himself in front of the Detective.

What D didn't catch from his thought was that he actually thought that thinking about those things would make him react. He knew he was ignoring a lot of things that were related to Detective Leon Orcot, but he didn't even realize the amount of things he was squashing inside.

"I'm not coming to the shop and you're angry with me. I am coming to the shop and you want to get rid of me. Make up your mind, D! It's getting irritating and I'm too tired to put up with it at the moment," said Leon with an aggravated voice.

"No such thing, Detective. I am just concerned about your health. That is all," D was becoming irritated himself. Detective Orcot was too touchy lately. It was hard to speak with him properly without fighting.

D recalled how wonderful he had felt with Leon three days ago when they had laid on the blanket in the park and enjoyed the day after T-chan's appearance. He wanted to spend more time with Leon like that. He couldn't understand why he craved the human's company so much lately, but there was no ignoring it. From the moment Detective Orcot returned to the shop after his long absence, D felt better, happier, and he didn't have so many problems with concentration.

All of his problems hadn't left him, though. Sometimes during the day he caught himself thinking about the human and wondering where he was and what he was doing right now, and also if he thought about D as much as D thought about him. After he'd caught himself in the process he scolded himself and tried to return to his work, but from time to time his thoughts, even if briefly, kept wandering to the Detective.

"I'll be fine D, really," Leon assured.

T-chan, who was resting nearby growled at him, but didn't make a move to bite. He only looked at D for a second and then pretended to be asleep. D raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't say anything. After the lesson he had given the totetsu, Leon shouldn't have any more problems with him.

"If you say so, Detective," stated the Kami. He sat in a chair and hid his hands in his sleeves. They were very long and silky. He liked his robe very much. It was blue with silver flower ornamentation on it.

"Say, D. Aren't you cold in that thing?" The Detective was eyeing his robe suspiciously.

"It's not a thing. It's a robe and I have a nightshirt on under it as well, Detective. The robe is very warm even if it doesn't look like it," D assured. He saw that the Detective wasn't convinced, but he abandoned the topic.

"Yeah, whatever Count," he waved D's response off and they sat there in silence for a while.

"Did you sell anything today, D?" asked the Detective at long last. He looked at D again and their gazes met.

"A phoenix," said D simply.

"What the hell is that?" The Detective sounded suspicious. He watched D and waited for an answer.

"You have never heard of phoenixes before?" D raised one eyebrow and looked at Detective with amusement.

"Sure I've heard about them, but you can't possibly mean the same creature I am thinking about." The Detective sounded stunned.

'_I__'ve told him about so many of my unique pets and he still doesn't believe me fully,' _D sighed inwardly. Then he started to wonder, _'Do I even want him to believe me? I have never before craved the acceptance of another, human or not. Do I want Leon to believe me?'_

"I don't know what you're thinking about, my dear Detective, but today I sold a young phoenix to a very nice young lady. I hope she'll be able to care for it properly," D sounded hopeful, but also distant. He was still trying to decide what his feelings regarding Detective Orcot and his pets were, but they were just too confusing to sort them out so quickly.

"What will happen if she doesn't?" the Detective asked, but upon seeing D's meaningful look he added, "Okay, I get the point. I never asked. By the way, D, how many 'rare' pets do you have here?"

"Why do you ask? Are you interested in buying one of them?" That was new. Leon had never been interested in D's pets before or in the matters that concerned the shop like he was right now.

"Of course not! I'm not stupid. I'm just curious," Leon shrugged.

"I never really counted them," said D thoughtfully. _'How many of them do I really have? Maybe I should count them? But that would be so much work and it would take so much time. That's definitely a bad idea, counting them.'_

"You're kidding me right? You want to tell me that you don't know what you have in this shop?" Leon sounded scandalized, as if D had done something awful.

The Count was amused by it. _'He's so sweet.'_

"Of course I know what I have here. I only said that I do not know the numbers you apparently want to know," explained D patiently. He watched the Detective and felt a pang when he saw how subdued he was because of his exhaustion.

"How is it even possible to tend to all of the pets if they're so many of them?" Leon was shaking his head.

'_And he doesn't even know the half of it. I wonder__, how would he react if I told him some of the shop's secrets?'_ D caught himself before he said something that he couldn't take back. He wasn't sure if he trusted Leon Orcot enough to share his secrets with him. The Detective knew more about him than any other person, but there were many more secrets that D wasn't comfortable sharing with anybody.

"You shouldn't be worrying about that. Caring about them is my job and I must say that I have been doing a good job up until now," said D proudly. He shouldn't be feeling that way, but he did. Taking care of the shop was a huge responsibility. At the beginning he didn't know if he would make it, but he had and he was happy now. His life, although not simple and more stressful in some areas after the Detective had come into it, was good enough that he didn't want to change it in any way. Yes, he could say he was happy.

"And you don't need help?" Leon asked another question.

The Detective was really thirsty for knowledge tonight, but this last question made D mad at him. He wasn't sure what the human was implying.

"Of course not! I am fully capable of running this shop, Detective. If I wasn't, my grandfather wouldn't have given it to me!"

"Whoa! Hold your horses, D! I didn't mean to offend you. I was just…" the human apologized, but D was still pouting and looking angrily at him.

"What? What were you just, Detective?" asked D, annoyed to no end. And here he was having such a wonderful evening. First the mysterious phone call and then Leon's weird insinuations. _'Can it become even worse? I hope not. I'm not in the mood to deal with it.'_

Leon sighed and said, "I just don't want you to end up as a victim with one of your pets being the culprit. OW! You stupid goat! I thought you weren't biting me anymore! What's gotten into you again all of a sudden?!" Leon massaged his abused calf.

D knew T-chan wouldn't bite hard again, but he was allowed a light nip. D thought that it would only do the human detective good, so he let T-chan off more lightly than he thought he would have if the circumstances were different. The way Leon defended him took its toll on D. If the Detective wasn't angry with T-chan then D shouldn't be angry either.

"I feel really honored that you worry so much about my safety, but you need not worry about it in the shop. None of the animals in it would harm me," said D warmly. He couldn't stop feeling all warm inside at the thought that Leon thought so much about his safety even if his thinking led to some odd conclusions.

D watched as his dear Detective fought with T-chan. The totetsu wanted everybody to think that he despised Leon Orcot, but D thought that in reality T-chan liked the human detective. The incident at the picnic had been odd. T-chan had really seemed angry with Leon, but didn't want to tell D what the cause of his behavior was. That was also odd. Normally T-chan didn't keep anything from him and now he had secrets regarding the human detective. D wouldn't interfere with their current fight unless Leon asked him to. He would be able to tell if the human wasn't able to handle T-chan. Luckily, Leon always knew what to do, well at least when he didn't ignore his pet. The human said all the time that he didn't like the goat, but D knew that it wasn't sincere and T-chan could tell, too.

The way they were acting now was very suspicious. It was as if there was some kind of tension. D couldn't grasp it no matter how hard he tried. The totetsu bit Leon a lot, mostly when Leon said some very stupid things, but his bites were never meant to hurt, only to tease or bring Leon into line. It was really amusing at times to watch those two. The picnic bite was the first bite that was meant to hurt and that was why D had been so angry with T-chan. In his eyes the Detective hadn't done anything to deserve that bite. Apparently T-chan had thought differently and D wondered slightly if he should ask Leon about it.

He thought about it as he watched Leon and T-chan teasing each other. The view was very amusing and somehow sweet._ 'They're fighting almost as much as Leon and me. I wonder if we look as cute, too.'_

"Get off me you dumb head. Well, D, if I consider this fellow here I highly doubt that you're safe among them," said the Detective, still glaring at the totetsu.

D often wondered if Leon was even aware that he treated his pets as beings fully capable of understanding him. Even now, the words he said were meant for him, but also for T-chan so that the totetsu knew what Leon thought. Chris treated his pets like intelligent creatures mostly because he saw their true form, but Leon didn't see them in that form. He thought about them as intelligent creatures mostly from his own free will. D wouldn't give him all the credit for it; he had worked on Detective Orcot for too long to let him think that he was the one who first thought that the animals were something more than animals, to just simply brush off his input in making Leon realize it. Although if Leon ever asked him about it, he would never tell him anything. The human was intelligent enough to realize that D had helped him to understand quite a few things, and not only regarding his pets.

"As I said, you worry too much," D stifled a yawn, but Leon noticed it anyway.

"You're tired. I'll leave you so you can go to bed." The Detective stood up from the sofa and stretched his muscles.

D could see that Leon was also tired, but knowing the detective he wouldn't complain much about it. That was one of the things that D liked about Leon Orcot, although sometimes he would really prefer the Detective to be more honest.

"That's quite all right, Detective. I enjoy your company no matter the time, and I'm happy you took the time to come here and see me," D smiled. He was truly happy Leon came by the shop on his way back home. That meant a lot to D although he couldn't say why. He briefly thought what it would be like if Leon's home was here with him, but quickly chased that thought away. _'Why did I even think of something so ridiculous?'_

D saw that Leon was looking at him oddly as if he was gathering the courage to say something, but in the end decided against it. _'I wonder what he wanted to say.'_ D couldn't stop thinking about it and he felt that he almost physically wanted Leon to speak. Although he knew both of them needed to go to sleep, he didn't want the human to leave. He wanted Leon to stay even if just for a while longer. He wanted to hear what the Detective wanted to say.

"I'm off. Good night, D." Leon waved his good bye and headed to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Detective." D followed Leon to the door. Before leaving the shop the human turned around one more time and D saw again that he was fighting with himself, deciding to speak or leave without saying anything more. _'I think I will help him to make up his mind.'_

"Is something wrong, Leon?" D asked. He saw the detective look at him, his mouth opened as if he was about to say something, but at the last moment he changed his mind and only shook his head.

"No. Sweet dreams, Count D."

Leon turned around and walked out of the shop, leaving D to wonder what the human's last words really meant. The 'no' didn't sound like an answer to D's question. It sounded rather like a statement that would make Leon get a grip on himself. And the 'sweet dreams, Count D' felt as if Leon wanted really to say 'dream about me, D.'

D shivered at the thought, and it wasn't an unpleasant shiver. He thought about Leon's words at the picnic a few days ago and the vision he had had that time invaded him again. D shook his head and closed the door for the night. He headed to his bedroom, thinking, _'It is so hard to run away from you, my dear Detective. Until now the only time I am apart from you, not thinking about you, is in my dreams and now you want to be there too. What a greedy man you are.'_

D didn't even consider that his interpretation of Leon's words could have been wrong and that the human had meant just what it sounded like. Whatever the meaning of Leon's words was, after a long time waiting for sleep to claim him, D dreamed about a certain pair of blue eyes and an honest smile. The next morning he woke up feeling that he should remember something from the night before, but couldn't. _'Did I dream anything?'_

* * *

**Note:** I know, the ending sucks. :/ It wasn't intentional, really. I know you want some action, but it's too soon for D. Leon is a totally different story and since the next chapter should be (I haven't started writing it yet) Leon's POV I'll try give you something. ;) I hope you liked the chapter even if a little bit, right? *puppy eyes*

Since I didn't start writing the next chaptr yet, I don't know when it will be ready. You have to wait about two weeks or even more. Sorry. *bows and runs away*


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, people! I give you the next chapter of this story. Hope you'll like it. ;)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love them all! XD Now enjoy. This time there is something in it, just like I said, not much, but still. ;)

**Disclaimer:** The original story is not mine. I'm only using it to have some fun! XD

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Sexual situation, swearing.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Policeman's P****roblems**

'_Idiot! A complete idiot! That's who I am!' _thought Leon Orcot.

It was the middle of the night. He should be sleeping rather than being wide awake and indulging himself in shameful activities like he just had.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?! The Count is a man! A man! So why am I doing this?!'_ thought Leon, irritated, while lying in bed and stroking his erection.

A short while ago Leon had woken up abruptly from a very vivid dream about a certain pet shop owner. The dream had been getting very interesting and hot and then Leon had woken up, much to his great anguish, or rather to his cock's anguish. The first thing he had noticed when he awoke completely was the flaming hard on he had now. After just realizing that he had a very sexual dream about D, finding out that he had become hard from it was a shock for Leon. Even realizing that he had dreamed about D and gotten hard from it didn't help his erection to subside. He still was painfully erect.

Leon contemplated waiting for it to go down, but after a while it became clear that he needed to do something about it himself because it wouldn't go away. So now he was jacking off, wanting to end it as soon as possible, but no. Life was never that easy. Thinking about a hot and naked woman didn't help him reach completion either, but thoughts about D most certainly did.

'_Why D? Why did I dream about the Count? And in those circumstances?! That's just…' _Leon groaned, remembering his dream while his hand worked his penis.

"Fuck!" he cursed, feeling himself growing even harder from the mere thought of what he had dreamt about just minutes ago. Apparently his body wanted to come while he was thinking about D. Leon let out a resigned sigh, not wanting to fight with himself anymore and remembered the dream with every detail.

In it Leon was kissing the Count passionately while his hands roamed D's backside. Leon was kneading the round ass cheeks and listening to the noises D made. He wanted to touch the skin covered by D's garments, but the Count didn't let him. He pushed Leon away and looked into his eyes, smirking seductively. The next moment D was kneeling in front of him with his hands reaching for Leon's fly. Slim fingers worked with the opening of his jeans while the Count continued looking into Leon's eyes.

He couldn't look away. He didn't want to look away from those beautiful purple and gold eyes, but then D managed to open his jeans and take out his cock. Leon closed his eyes and let his head fall back, savoring the feel of those delicate fingers as they held him and stroked his length. The grip was firm and applied just the right amount of pressure to make Leon groan and feel immense pleasure. He heard a chuckle and looked at the kneeling figure, noticing the desire in those mismatched eyes. The hand stroking his shaft sped up before stopping completely, leaving him unsatisfied and needy.

Leon remembered that he couldn't avert his eyes from those sinful lips as they neared his member. He looked fascinated as D placed a soft kiss on the head of his erection and then parted his lips, taking the whole head into his mouth. The feeling was divine and he couldn't stop his hips from snapping forward, wanting more of that feeling, but instead of finding himself buried in the wet cavern of Count D's mouth, he found himself in his own bed alone and rock hard.

Leon groaned again, letting his imagination take over from there_. 'If I woke up there, then I can imagine what could have happened from that moment on,'_ thought the detective, teasing the slit of his shaft while imagining that it was D's tongue teasing him there. That made him moan. He wanted to see his cock disappear between D's parted lips; he wanted to feel D work him to completion by sucking him off. Leon imagined D's head bobbing back and forth on his shaft as the Count knelt in front of him and steadied himself by holding on to Leon's hips or thighs. He wanted to bury his hands in that black, silky hair and hold D's head in place as he thrust into D's mouth.

Leon's breathing was ragged, his hand stroking vigorously. He felt his orgasm nearing at lightning speed. With his eyes closed, all of his thoughts were focused on images of the eccentric pet shop owner that his imagination provided him with as the keeling figure swallowed his hot cum. That was what brought Leon over the edge and he spilled his seed, moaning D's name as he did so. His orgasm was powerful enough that Leon didn't care where his cum landed, and after coming down from the high he cursed as he noticed that not only his hand was covered with it, but also his chest.

'_At least I didn't sleep with a shirt on, doing laundry is a bitch,'_ thought Leon while searching for some tissues to wipe off the cum. After doing so he buried his face in the pillow, emitting a sound somewhere between a moan and a groan.

'_What the hell am I going to do now? It's just wrong to lust after the Count. That won't en__d well, not at all.'_ He was exhausted enough to fall asleep and this time he slept undisturbed through the remainder of the night until the alarm clock woke him.

*** ***

"Orcot! Move your lazy ass over here!" the Chief bellowed from his office.

Leon jumped in his seat. He hadn't managed to do much work today. He couldn't concentrate properly on it. After about an hour of frustrated annoyance Jill gave up and left him alone, noticing that her partner wouldn't be of much use today. She settled on doing the work alone and making him pay for it later when he was in better condition. Apparently the Chief had different plans than Jill and after dragging his gloomy self of to the Chief's office, Leon found himself face to face with one of the people he would rather avoid for some time.

He hadn't told D about the little fight he had had with his superior the day after D told him about his involvement with the mysterious case. The first thing he had done that day after coming to work was confront his Chief, asking him why he had let D participate in it and voicing his opinion and displeasure regarding the matter. He had tried to be as polite and calm about it as he could, but apparently his superior thought that he had overstepped his bounds and he had received the lecture of his life before he could even ask the Chief to remove the Count from the 'La Volupté' case.

Leon was forced to declare defeat. The Chief had made it clear that it was not Leon's business to decide who was on the case and who wasn't. Since he wasn't involved in the case he didn't have anything to say about it. The Count's help was not to be overrated; Leon should be happy that the Count wanted to help the police instead of frowning darkly and looking like somebody died or was about to.

The Chief didn't understand that it was just that thought that made Leon look so grim and be so pissed about D aiding them with the case. People died in that club, or rather that was what they thought since they went missing and were never found again. There was no evidence that they were killed, but Leon's gut was telling him that it was a really fishy case and his suspicions were only confirmed when D told him that he was helping the police with it.

Somehow D managed to get himself into the worst kinds of trouble and Leon highly doubted that this time would be different. He still shuddered at the thought that they could have been there only mere seconds later when the crazed cook had wanted to decapitate D. Considering Leon's luck, this time D would end up poisoned, raped, vanishing just like the other members of 'La Volupté', or all of it at the same time.

'_Fucking hell! What am I thinking?!'_ Leon was pissed as hell at himself for even thinking that way.

The most disturbing part was the thought of someone sexually harassing the Count. He still remembered how that cook had clung to D, having the nerve to kiss him and laying him out in bed before he tried to cut off his head.

And D had let him! Leon didn't know what was worse. The knowledge that D had allowed that guy to lay his hands on him or that he was bothered by it so much even after so much time. Or maybe he was bothered by it again all of a sudden because of his dream and his own actions? He just recently remembered that D had had some weird encounters in the past with other men and he had been a witness to them: the blond guy who assaulted D in the shop and the crazed cook.

Recently he had caught himself thinking more and more about D's sexuality. The last straw for Leon's imagination was the picnic they recently had. Their teasing had left him unsatisfied and with thoughts and questions in his head about matters he shouldn't even think about in regards to his weird Chinese friend.

'_Life with the Count is never easy,'_ he sighed inwardly, focusing his attention back on the man sitting before him and he did it just in time because the Chief started to speak.

"Did you cool down, Orcot?" asked the man sternly as if daring Leon to say he hadn't.

The Detective grimaced but nodded, knowing that he would not win this battle, at least not until he convinced D to back out of helping them.

"Good. I want you to go to the shop and ask the Count if he needs any help with getting into the club, or if he needs anything at all from us," his Chief said.

Leon could tell that the man didn't want to hear a word of protest, but he just couldn't stop himself.

"What? Why? You said it yourself, Chief. I'm not on the case. You want me to butt in?" If his superior wanted him to participate in any way in this case he would either be included in it or have nothing to do with it. His nerves couldn't endure it. Leon just couldn't stand the though of D mixed up in something that dangerous.

His superior shook his head and said, "No. You're not on the case and even if you wanted to hop on I wouldn't let you. It's a delicate case and you're far from delicate and subtle, Orcot. It's just that you go to the shop frequently and nobody would suspect anything if you went there. Everyone would think that you're simply visiting the Count for your usual purposes."

Leon noticed the last remark and was about to ask what his superior meant by it, but the Chief continued before he could even open his mouth.

"I'll give you some files that Count D should read before going to the club and you can answer his questions if he has any."

The Chief reached for a file that lay on the desk. There weren't many pieces of paper in it.

'_D'll read it in a jiffy__ and then he'll go to that club,'_ thought Leon darkly, taking the file in his hand and placing it on the desk again.

"How am I supposed to answer his questions when I'm not on the case? I don't know anything more than the bits and pieces that are flying around here. I won't be of much use to him if-"

"Don't waste your breath, Orcot. I won't assign you to the case even if you gave me hundreds of good reasons, so drop it," the Chief said.

He sounded annoyed, but Leon didn't back off. He'd be of much more use to the Count if he could be on the case as well. And even if not, he would be able at least to watch D's back.

'_This__ guy won't even think about that,'_ Leon worried before trying to persuade his boss again.

"Why? If I have a point-"Leon tried to oppose him.

His superior interrupted him again. "I don't think that you working with the Count is a good idea," said the Chief.

The way he said it made Leon seriously think that the man wanted to imply something, but he couldn't ask because his superior continued.

"The Count is intelligent enough to know what to do and how to act so I don't think you'll be of much use to him, but if he has any questions on how to handle the case you're the best man to explain it to him. You don't want him to get hurt in the club, do you?" the man that Leon wanted to kill right now asked seriously.

"You… What?! Chief! That's low even for you!" Leon fumed. His boss was using his worries to make Leon act the way he wanted.

The detective became extremely angry. _'Emotional blackmail, that's something D would do. I don't believe my own boss leads me around like that. I won't let him! It's something only D is allowed to do!'_

"Calm down, Orcot. Nothing will happen to him. He takes care of himself better than you and you're a police officer. If I may remind you, you were trained for the job. I wouldn't ask him to help if I thought he wouldn't be able to handle the danger he could be in inside 'La Volupté'," assured the Chief, this time more gently.

"…" Leon sat there and watched his boss, not able to say anything. He knew the man wanted to assure him that nothing would happen to D, but Leon still had his doubts. At last he managed to speak, "I hope you're right, Chief."

"I am. I know what I'm doing. Now take this file and give it to Count D after you get off duty."

Leon nodded, took the file and stood up. He went to the door holding the cursed file in his hand and wanting nothing more than to burn the damn thing and bury the ashes so that no one would ever find it.

"And Orcot?"

He heard his Chief's voice half way to his own desk.

"Yes, boss?" he turned his head and asked. _'What more does he want from me?!'_

"Move your ass and stop lazing around!" yelled his superior from his office.

"Yes sir!"

'_Shit! Does that man have bugs and cameras all over the place or something? How the hell did he know I wasn't doing anything?'_ Leon went to his desk and actually made some effort to work. He wasn't successful. He was still thinking about his boss' words.

'_I hope you're right. I hope he'll be safe.'_ After about half an hour he gave up and went with Jill to question some witnesses.

*** ***

Leon sighed tiredly. The woman they interrogated turned out to be a very hard person to deal with. He and Jill had wasted a lot of time trying to get her to tell them what they needed to hear. After that they needed to go to the places the woman told them about. It took much more time than they had anticipated. Leon wasn't happy at all about that outcome. He had planned to leave work a bit earlier than the last few days. He should give the file to D and answer any questions the Count may have so he needed to stay in the shop at least until D read it.

He wasn't happy about staying so long it the shop, not in the least. After the dream he had and the jacking off he did after, he didn't think he could face Count D as if nothing had happened. Technically nothing _had _happened between them. It was only Leon's sick imagination, but he highly doubted that he could look at D and not blush while remembering his lecherous thoughts regarding the Chinese man.

It was bad enough that he went to the shop every day now, even if for a few minutes. He had to make sure that D didn't go to that club. Leon was angry at himself for doing something so stupid like going to the shop every day, but he couldn't stop his feet from going there. The Count had seemed very upset when he had visited him after his long absence and now after a few days of going into the shop everyday D acted as if he would rather be left alone.

'_Why can't he make up his mind?! He's really behaving like a woman sometimes. That's so embarrassing! I can't say no to him. Urgh… What a guy!'_ Leon was irritated at the Count and couldn't stop blaming him for everything. _'He's fucking with my mind again! Why did he even want to go on that picnic? If not for that weird conversation we had I would never have gotten hard and everything would be just fine.'_

Leon groaned audibly and assaulted his hair with both of his hands. _'Who am I kidding? I didn't go to the shop because I wanted to avoid him and those feelings he makes me feel around him and he seems not even aware of it at all! I can't believe he's so clueless! He's always so smart that it's hard not to smack him for it and now he acts as oblivious as one can be. That's just…'_ He let his head drop on his desk with a loud thud, too deep in his thoughts to even notice the pain it caused him.

'_Is he playing with me? Is he __really so ignorant or is he pretending not to notice anything? He likes to play games, but something like that? Is he really playing with my feelings? With my mind? That would be so like him if it were true. I don't have any evidence, but I should get real. There's just no way he would be so blind. At least not after the stunt I pulled two days ago. What was I thinking? Was I thinking at all? Going to the shop so late... Okay, that wasn't a long visit and I don't want him angry with me so I have an excuse, but the way I… I nearly kissed him, God damn it!'_

He banged his head on the desk again. Leon couldn't face his memory. That wasn't a dream. If it was, it would be much easier to cope with it_. _

'_Okay, I __only wanted to give him a good night kiss. That wouldn't be real kissing, right? And I even stopped myself.'_ Leon shook his head in denial without removing it from the desk. _'He looked just so…'_ he smiled slightly at the memory. D had been about to go to sleep and Leon wondered what the Count looked like when sleeping soundly. Was he surrounded by his pets? That was possible. Knowing the Count, Leon could safely assure that at least few of his pets slept with him.

'_I shouldn't have even thought about kissing him good ni__ght. I really am an idiot. And to top it all I even wanted to ask him if I could! Something must have possessed me that evening. It's a good thing that I managed to stop myself before I blurted something embarrassing out.'_ He sighed helplessly.

The next day he had visited D. They didn't mention anything that happened the previous evening, but Leon saw that D was more withdrawn than before. When he asked, the Count said that everything was all right and that he shouldn't be worrying himself about him. After that D seemed like himself again. They shared a piece of cake and a cup of tea and then Leon went home. He was slowly returning to normal after the intense few weeks filled with nothing but work and he was starting to relax.

He wanted to avoid going into the shop today, but his Chief thwarted his plans with those cursed files D should read before going to the club. _'I don't know how I'll face him. He'll know! He'll know for sure. And that's not the only thing I should-'_ His thoughts were cut off when he heard Jill's voice.

"What are you stressing yourself out about now, Orcot?"

He picked himself up from his desk and looked at his partner. Jill had an expression on her face that was something between curious amusement and worry. He could always talk to her if he had problems, but right now he didn't feel like talking. What would he tell her anyway? That he had had an erotic dream about the Count? That was just… Leon didn't even know how to categorize it.

"Take a guess," he grumbled, picking up some things he wanted to take with him. He made sure to take the file for D. He stared at it before placing it in a small bag he kept in the police station, willing it to spontaneously combust. To his great misery it didn't.

"Let me see…" Jill smirked, "Count D." She smirked even more when she heard Leon growl at her and look positively distressed.

"Don't tell me I'm that easy to read," he pleaded. If Jill could read him so well, he must be an open book to D. That thought made Leon pale a little. There was no way he was going to hide anything from Count D.

"If it's about the Count then you're very easy to read. No one else can get you so worked up as him. It's always like that and you should know I always know when you two are on a bumpy road," Jill said casually, letting herself sit on her desk. She noticed how grim her partner looked_. 'There is something going on between those two. Are they finally realizing what everyone else has known for so long? Finally.'_

"…" Leon didn't know what to say to that. He had had enough.

"Go on. Talk to him. Whatever you two are fighting about now can't be that bad, right?" Jill tried to cheer him up a bit seeing that her friend was still in a bad mood.

"D's helping us with the 'La Volupté' case," said Leon, his face wearing a dark expression, his voice grim.

Jill cursed. She had heard about that case and was happy she wasn't the one working on it. It was a lost cause, she thought. The club was out of their reach. Not one of the officers could go inside there without anybody knowing that they were from the police. Without an undercover agent they wouldn't be able to achieve anything. Now Jill knew why her friend was so edgy lately. D was the most perfect undercover agent for the case that she could imagine. She couldn't blame her friend for brooding, either. Every time Count D was involved in something regarding the police it didn't end pretty.

"I see," she said softly. Jill watched her friend closely now, but he didn't give her time to say anything more.

"Look, Jill. I have to go. I need to visit the Count," said Leon and picked up his bag. He was at the door in no time and left without saying anything more.

"Good luck, Orcot!" she shouted after him.

*** ***

Leon made his way through Chinatown with his bag on his shoulder and a small paper bag of sweets in his hand. Maybe if D was in a good mood he would be more docile, hear Leon out and agree to back out from his intentions of helping the police.

'_He's a criminal, damn it! He shouldn't be helping the cops! What is he thinking?!'_

Leon was still irritated and he knew he should calm down before going into the shop. D once told him that the animals were very sensitive when it came to human emotions and Leon didn't need T-chan biting him. At least not today. He had enough on his plate. He didn't need extra worries.

'_When did it even start? When did I start noticing D as someone mor__e than just a friend? Do I ever acknowledge him in that way? I have to stop! This madness must stop! Even if D takes some sort of sick pleasure from it,_ _I refuse to play his game any longer. Maybe if I show him that I don't react to him he'll grow tired and stop… whatever he's doing?'_ Leon hoped that would help. If not, then he would be in serious trouble, falling into D's trap or whatever the other had planned.

With that simple plan of ignoring the Count as much as possible, if it even was possible, Leon strolled to the shop. _'It will even help me hide my embarrassment from D, if I can even hide anything from that damn guy.'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Note:** There you have it. I know you're waiting for D to go to the club and I can tell you that it will happen very soon. ;) Thanks for reading! Now you can all tell me what you think. :)


End file.
